Blog użytkownika:L-daria/Początek końca
Rozdział 1 Wszystko ma swój początek jak i koniec. A to jest początek końca ... Gdzieś w oddali słyszałem płacz dziecka, poderwanie się na skrzydłach wróbla, krzyki ludzi na targu. Siedząc na samym czubku Notre’ Dame byłem w stanie wyłapać każdy z otaczających mnie dźwięków. Jednak nawet pomimo tego, byłem niczym spłoszona sarna. Chociaż znałem to miasto od tylu lat, ta noc wydawała mi się inna od wszystkich innych. Lekko rzuciłem okiem w stronę placu przed romańskim kościołem, gdzie pomimo tak późnej godziny, ludzie wciąż kierowali się w tylko im znanych kierunkach. Miasto wyglądało na spokojnie. Jednak jedną z rzeczy, których nauczyłem się podczas mojego bycia Chat Noir’em, było to, że to, co wygląda najufniej przeważnie, kiedy tylko spuścisz je z oka, wbije ci nóż w plecy. Lekko odkaszlnąłem, pozwalając obłokowi pary zniknąć pomiędzy zimnym jesiennym powietrzem. Jednak to nie był jedyny powód mojego pobytu tutaj. Musiałem przemyśleć jedną z wielu spraw, które od paru tygodni coraz bardziej się nawarstwiały. Dobrze pamiętam dzień, w którym mój ojciec pierwszy raz od zniknięcia mojej matki, przytulił mnie. Ten gest, niby taki normalny i pospolity, dla mnie był czymś, co zostało mi odebrane 7 lat temu. Jednak gdy tylko mężczyzna spojrzał na moją prawą dłoń, od razu spostrzegł rzecz, która jako jedyna była w stanie mi zwrócić wolność, którą wcześniej mi sam odebrał. Jego wzrok w jednym momencie się zmienił, z zatroskanego w ciekawski, jakby pożądliwy. Właśnie wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że tamta sytuacja była tylko chwilą słabości mojego ojca, a on nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym kim się stałem, po odejściu jego ukochanej. Głośno jęknąłem, czując jak twarda powierzchnia dachu boleśnie wbija się w moje kości. Wolnym ruchem podniosłem prawą dłoń i przystawiłem ją do moich oczu, żeby zobaczyć połyskujące poduszki na moim ciemnym pierścieniu. Gdyby nie ta rzecz, wciąż pewnie byłbym uwięziony pod wpływami mojego ojca. Nie poznałbym Plagga, Biedronki, oraz wiódłbym życie, które było już w najmniejszym stopniu zaplanowane przez mojego ojca. Odchrząknąłem głośno, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak powietrze nagle się ochłodziło. No tak Biedronka, wielka bohaterka Paryża, która jest w stanie poświęcić nawet swoje życie za życie innych. Jednym ruchem otrzepałem swój kostium z niewidzialnego kurzu i wolno wstałem. Bohaterka, która potrawiwszy zobaczyć w każdym człowieku, chociaż odrobinkę dobra, ale jednak nieumiejąca odgadnąć, uczuć, jakimi ją darzę. Ironia losu powiedziałby Nino. Jednak nawet on nie wiedział o moim drugim wcieleniu, które za dnia przeważnie było ukryte pod maską porządku oraz potulności. Nagle usłyszałem dosyć donośne pikanie pochodzące z mojego pierścienia. Musiałem się zbierać. W końcu, był to środek tygodnia, a ja nie mogłem pozwolić na to, żeby ktokolwiek dopasował pojawianie się Czarnego Kota wraz ze zmęczeniem Adrien’a. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Nie wszystko potrzebuje szybkiej odpowiedzi. Gdy już wyciągnąłem zza swoich pleców koci kij, nagle gdzieś za sobą usłyszałem charakterystyczny odgłos. Szybko się odwróciłem i spojrzałem na dach sąsiedniego budynku. Pierwszą rzeczą jaka rzuciła mi się w oczy był połyskujące się srebrny przedmiot. Wytężyłem szybko wzrok, czując jak każda cząstka mojego ciała nagle staje się spięta. Coś w moim wnętrzu kazało mi uciekać i to natychmiast. Czułem nawet jak Plagg z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej stara się zmusić mnie do zniknięcia z tamtego miejsca. Ja jednak jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywałem się w przedmiot, który prawdopodobnie wydał ten tak dobrze mi znany dźwięk. Nagle zobaczyłem niemrawy ruch obok tego przedmiotu. Zanim zdążyłem się wycofać w moją stronę zostały posłane pociski, które z głośnym świstem uderzyły o wieżę będącą za mną. Tym razem nie potrzebowałem żadnej zachęty. W jednym momencie rzuciłem się w stronę krawędzi budynku i zeskoczyłem, amortyzując moje nogi za pomocą Koci Kija. Czułem jak adrenalina w moim ciele drąży coraz to nowsze tunele, próbując obudzić mięśnie, których istnienia nawet nie znałem. Zasłoniłem rękoma głowę, gdy kolejne pociski uderzyły o chodnik tuż obok mnie. Nie miałem nawet czasu pomyśleć o innych ludziach, których właśnie naraziłem na niebezpieczeństwo. Wtedy liczyło się dla mnie tylko to, żeby zgubić człowieka, który z ukrycia chciał pozbawić mnie mojego życia. Krótki wstęp. To miał tylko jeden one shot ale oczywiście z jednego one shot'a zrobiły się 3 rozdziały a akcja wcale jeszcze nawet nie doszła do połowy. Opinie bardzo mile widziane, gdyż chce się czegoś nauczyć popisując cos czasami :P. Mam nadzieje, że to opko skończe a nie porzuce w połowie jak inne ;). Rozdziały zobacze jeszcze kiedy będe wrzucać. Bye. Rozdział 2 Niebezpieczeństwo jest ciche. Nie usłyszysz gdy nadleci na szarych piórach. '' Moje płuca paliły niemiłosiernym bólem, tak samo zresztą jak reszta mięśni. Jednak czego mogłem się spodziewać po sprincie przez całe miasto z kulami latającymi nad karkiem? Oparłem się dłońmi o kolana próbując unormować mój nierówny oddech. Oczywiście na marne. Nie tak łatwo w końcu jest usunąć adrenalinę ze swoich żył wiedząc, że jest się zwierzyną na którą czyha myśliwy. Odgłosy wystrzałów wciąż drążyły w moich bębenkach dziury. Na każdy dźwięk byłem w stanie rzucić się ponownie w morderczy bieg. Jednak czy była to odpowiednia droga? Być może mój przeciwnik właśnie chciał, takiej reakcji. Głęboko odetchnąłem. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to żeby kierować się tylko instynktem. Musiałem się uspokoić i zacząć myśleć racjonalnie. Spojrzałem na moje dłonie, dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego że się trzęsą, tak samo jak moje nogi. Jednak czyja to była wina? Zmęczenia, strachu? Czy może obu na raz? Nie mogłem pozwolić sobie chodzić tak jak on mi zagra. Musiałem się wyrwać spod jego łapsk. Szybko kucnąłem słysząc gdzieś w oddali brzdęk metalu. Czułem jak każdy z moich włosów na karku stoi dęba. Jednym szybkim ruchem rzuciłem się za sąsiedni kosz na śmieci. Moje uszy wśród szumu aut oraz odgłosów pochodzących z sąsiednich domów, były w stanie wyłapać kroki, ciężkie kroki wykonywane w ciężkich wojskowych butach. – Tutaj się schowałeś – Poderwałem się na nogi i szybko się odwróciłem w stronę właściciela tych słów – Czy nie nauczył Cię nikt, że nieładnie jest tak uciekać przed innymi? Poczułem się z lekka urażony. – Mężczyzna mruknął wyciągając zza swojego pasa dziwnie wyglądający przedmiot. Lekko cofnąłem się do tyłu – Nie próbuj uciekać – Nagle jego ton głosu z miłego zmienił się w ostry niczym brzytwa – Ta młodzież w tych czasach nie ma za grosza kultury - Mruknął jakby do siebie, na co nagle oprzytomniałem. On chciał mnie zastraszyć. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem – Czego chcesz?! – Warknąłem zdając sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, które sam na siebie ściągnąłem. Mężczyzna wykonał lekki ruch prawą dłonią ukazując mi ciemny niczym smoła pistolet z dużą lufą – Powinieneś chyba wiedzieć – Rzucił – Ale jeżeli nawet do tego potrzebujesz swojej Biedroneczki, to proszę, bardzo możesz i ją wezwać. Upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – Mruknął kierując się wolnym krokiem w moim kierunku. Dopiero wtedy dokładnie przyjrzałem się jego postaci. Ubrany w ciemny kombinezon maskował się prawie idealnie z ciemnością panującą w mieście. Na jego nosie połyskiwały także ciemne okulary, dzięki którym prawdopodobnie mógł ujrzeć mnie, a także celować ze swojej broni w cel uciekający w ciemnych uliczkach. – To jak? – Zapytał – Sam mi oddasz to błyszczące świecidełko, czy mam wyrwać je z twoich martwych rąk? – Uśmiechnął się podnosząc w moim kierunku broń, której pociski chwile temu mknęły tuż nad moją głową. Pochyliłem głowę lekko do dołu udając, że się zastanawiam. Musiałem jakoś uciec z tego miejsca, od tego człowieka. – Po moim trupie odbierzesz mi moje Miraculum! - Warknąłem wyciągając zza swojego pasa koci kija. Mężczyzna uśmiechając się rzucił w moim kierunku tylko jedno krótkie zdanie – W takim razie zdychaj – Wypuścił pociski mknące w moim kierunku. Rozdział 3 ''Odwaga to panowanie nad strachem, a nie jego brak. Szybko zareagowałem odbijając każdy z mknących w moją stronę pocisków moim niezawodnym Koci Kijem. Dopiero teraz zaczynał się wyścig z czasem, przeleciało mi przez myśl gdy udało mi się wytrzymać w moim napastnikiem na tyle długo aby jemu skończył się cały magazynek. Nie tracąc ani jednej sekundy rzuciłem się w stronę wyjścia z uliczki. Mój mózg działał na coraz szybszych obrotach, obmyślając plan ucieczki przed goniącym mnie szaleńcem. Dach, nagle w moich myślach usłyszałem Plagg’a, który widocznie znalazł jakiś sposób aby skomunikować się ze mną. Nawet nie podważając jego polecenia rzuciłem się na ścianę kamieniczki aby następnie wskakując na balkon na 2 piętrze odbić się i złapać za rynnę, po czym wdrapać się na budynek. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem myśląc, że mój ruch zmyli przeciwnika. Nagle gdzieś za mną usłyszałem głośne szczeknięcie, które sprawiło, że po moim karku przeleciał nieprzyjemny zimny dreszcz. Nawet się nie odwróciłem, tylko pomknąłem w przód skacząc na kolejny budynek. Próbowałem zignorować głośny wark, który podążał za mną niczym cień. Odbiłem się od krawędzi budynku i w ostatnim momencie złapałem się rękoma o rynnę sąsiedniego budynku. Moje mięśnie po zastrzyku adrenaliny, nagle osłabły. Ostatkiem sił udało mi się podciągnąć i wdrapać się na dach budynku. Nie byłem w stanie nawet złapać swojego oddechu. Wpatrywałem się w ciemne niebo dopóki nie, usłyszałem donośnego warku dochodzącego z budynku z którego chwile temu wykonałem skok swojego życia. Lekko podnosząc się do góry zobaczyłem wielkie monstrum czekające na dachu sąsiedniego budynku. Momentalnie się podniosłem ignorując ból w moich mięśniach. Bestia lekko cofnęła się do tyłu po czym wykonała wielki sus przeskakując dzielącą nas przepaść. Zanim zdążyłem wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, okrążyła mnie. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem jej czarne pasy na czarnym futrze, oraz złote ślepia, które przyglądały się mi głodnym wzrokiem. Trząsłem się, nie mogłem temu zaprzeczyć, bałem się, ba strach mnie sparaliżował, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Nagle bestia otworzyła swój pysk a z niego wydobył się zielony gaz. Nagle czas jakby się dla mnie zatrzymał. Czułem na sobie jej głodny wzrok i ciepło, które niósł ze sobą zielony opar. Jednak pomimo nawet tego moje mięśnie wciąż stały zamurowane, jakby moje ciało kompletnie o nich zapomniało. Udało mi się dopiero ruszyć, gdy poczułem na swoim boku piekący ból, który pobudził ponownie wszystkie moje zmysły do życia. W ostatnim momencie odbiłem się od dachu budynku i spadłem na prowizoryczny dach, pod którym za dnia przeważnie rozkładali się sprzedawcy warzyw i owoców. Nawet nie miałem czasu na to żeby przejąć się tym, że mój bok palił niemiłosiernym bólem. Od razu wstałem i pobiegłem przed siebie mając nadzieje, że jakoś uda mi się zmylić moich przeciwników. Bestia jednak nie pomknęła za mną. Nawet nie zeskoczyła z dachu z którego wlepiała wciąż we mnie swoje złote paraliżujące ślepia. Nie czekałem dłużej, pomknąłem potykając się o swoje własne nogi przed siebie. Nie liczyło się dla mnie jak inni będą na mnie patrzeć. W sumie nawet kto miałby o tej heroicznej godzinie? Pewnie wszyscy słysząc o strzelaninie obok Notre Dame, pochowali się w swoich domach mając nadzieje, że policja złapie tego gostka. Zmusiłem swoje ciało do skoku na budynek. Ale co z jego pupilkiem? Jego też zamkną w zwierzyńcu? Potrząsnąłem lekko głową zmuszając się żebym skupił się na biegu przed siebie. Nie słyszałem za sobą już żadnych kroków, warków ani odgłosu metalowej broni. Nagle zatrzymałem się na krawędzi budynku wpatrując się w sylwetkę wyniosłej Wieży Eiffla. Mogłem uciec, w spokoju. Nagle gdy poczułem jak adrenalina kompletnie opuściła moje żyły, obraz przed moimi oczami zaczął się rozmazywać. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować upadłem prosto w dół. Poczułem tylko jak upadłem na coś miękkiego po czym wszystko przed mną zapadło w ciemność. Rozdział 4 Odważny, to nie ten kto się nie boi, ale ten który wie, że istnieją rzeczy ważniejsze niż strach. Gdy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, nie znajdowałem się w otaczającej mnie ciemności. Zamiast tego wszystko co mnie otaczało wyglądało tak cholernie znajomo. Jakbym codziennie się budził w tym miejscu. Obróciłem się wokół swojej osi, nagle wszystkie szczegóły powróciły na swoje miejsce. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego gdzie się znajdowałem. To był mój pokój. Wolnym krokiem podszedłem do półki na której przeważnie kładłem wszystkie moje książki. Ale tym razem nie znajdowało na niej nic. Tak jakby ktoś zabrał je ze swojego miejsca. Cofnąłem się lekko do tyłu i spojrzałem w lustro, które lekko odbijało wiosenne światło słońca. Nagle gdzieś za sobą usłyszałem krzyk. Momentalnie się odwróciłem, gdy poczułem jak po moim karku przebiega samotny powiew zimnego wiatru. Ciemność uderzyła mnie nagle i niespodziewanie. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić znalazłem się w otaczającej mnie ciemnej pustce. Lewitowałem w niej niczym piórko na niebie, nie mając żadnej woli. – Byłeś głupcem że nie rozważyłeś jego oferty – Głos dochodzący gdzieś z tej ciemności spowodował, że nagle oprzytomniałem – Teraz stałeś się jego głównym celem, który nie zniknie dopóki nie oddasz mu tego czego pragnie. – Próbowałem dojrzeć twarz mojego rozmówcy w otaczającej mnie ciemności. – Z resztą czemu ja Cię ostrzegam przed tym czego teraz już nie unikniesz? – Nagle gdzieś przed sobą ujrzałem lekki przebłysk światła, w którym zobaczyłem wielkie masywne zwierzę kroczące w moim kierunku majestatycznym krokiem. Zwierz zatrzymał się dopiero gdy znajdował się niecałe 2 metry ode mnie. Tygrys. Tylko tyle byłem wtedy w stanie stwierdzić. – Nie uda Ci się uchronić wszystkich – Rzucił odwracając się i schylając łeb do dołu – Każda wojna zabiera to co jest dla nas najbardziej wartościowe. Rodzina, przyjaciele – Nagle przerwał spoglądając mi prosto w oczy – Nas – Zakończył wciąż ilustrując mnie swoim paraliżującym wzrokiem. Spojrzałem z szokiem w oczach na zwierzę które lekko kołysało ogonem w lewo i prawo. – Nie ufaj nikomu – Nagle tygrys ponownie zwrócił się w moja stronę ukazując mi swoje przepełnione bólem tęczówki. Srebrne tęczówki, które były idealnym odzwierciedleniem oczu które chwile temu widziałem u mojego prześladowcy. – Kim jesteś? – Wychrypiałem gdy stworzenie już miało zamiar zniknąć w otaczającej mnie pustce. – Jestem kimś kogo nigdy nie powinieneś był spotkać – Nagle obraz przede mną znów zaczął zanikać. Chciałem zawołać to stworzenie, jednak nie znając go nawet z imienia nie miałbym gwarancji, że się odwróci. Ostatkiem sił próbowałem pozostać w tej rzeczywistości, jednak nawet to mi się nie udało. Nagle poczułem ucisk na mojej prawej kostce. Tygrys na chwilę się odwrócił po czym wyszeptał słowa, które utkwiły w mojej pamięci – Wracaj do żywych, chłopcze. W świecie umarłych nie ma jeszcze dla Ciebie miejsca. – Szybko podniosłem się do góry, jednak gdy tylko to zrobiłem poczułem pulsujący ból w boku, oraz dłonie, które szybko przyciskając moją klatkę piersiową zmusiły mnie do ponownego położenia się. Dopiero po chwili moje oczy przystosowały się do panującej w tym miejscu jasności, i byłem w stanie zobaczyć zatroskaną twarz osoby, która wpatrywała się w moją twarz. – Marinette – Wychrypiałem gdy dziewczyna rzuciła się w moje ramiona, uniemożliwiając mi najmniejszy ruch. – Nigdy więcej nie rób takich głupstw – Przerwała mi mocniej zaplatając ręce na moim karku. Ostatkiem sił podniosłem ręce do góry i oddałem uścisk. Wsłuchując się w ciszę przepełniającą całą kamienicę słyszałem tylko nierówne bicie naszych serc. Głośne, nieregularne, mocne ich uderzenia odbijały się w moich bębenkach, jakby próbując zachować w nich tą'' melodię'' na'' zawsze''. Nagle poczułem na swoim ramieniu zimną ciecz. Mocniej przytuliłem do siebie dziewczynę i oparłem swoją brodę na jej ramieniu. Jedynie czego mogłem być wtedy pewien, to tego, że czuję ciepło dziewczyny oraz, że jej serce bije równie mocno jak moje. Jakby próbując utworzyć melodię, która utkwi w naszej pamięci. A jej tematem przewodnim będzie strach, którego dzisiaj oboje doświadczyliśmy. Lekko przysunąłem usta do jej ucha – Nie ma powodu, żeby to księżniczka bała się o rycerza – Mruknąłem czując jak jej uścisk słabnie. – Nie, gdy on sam nie potrafi tego zrobić – Dziewczyna lekko się ode mnie odsunęła i spojrzała głęboko w moje oczy. Z jej zapłakanej twarzy mogłem czytać jak z otwartej księgi – Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz – Po jej twarzy spłynęły kolejne słone, przepełnione troską łzy, które starłem kciukiem. – Nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru – Uśmiechnąłem się pokrzepiająco w jej kierunku – Żaden rycerz nigdy nie chciałby żeby jego księżniczka kiedykolwiek przez niego płakała – Przysunąłem się bliżej niej – A tym bardziej gdy to właśnie on jest za nią odpowiedzialny – Jej zapłakane oczy przybierały pięknego koloru, który tak bardzo kojarzył mi się z letnim morzem – Chyba, że jednak co innego twierdzisz? – Niemalże stykaliśmy się nosami, gdy dziewczyna przybliżyła swoją twarz bliżej mojej jednocześnie prawie całkowicie niszcząc przestrzeń, która nas dzieliła. – Ale nikt nigdy nie mówił, że księżniczka nie musi się martwić o tego, który ma dbać o nią – Szepnęła zanim jej delikatne usta lekko musnęły moje. Ignorując palący ból w boku, przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej i położyłem swoje dłonie na jej tali, gdy ona swoje założyła na moim karku. '' Wtedy nie liczyło się dla mnie nic innego. Było tylko tu i teraz. Żadnej przeszłości i przyszłości. Po prostu teraz i chwila, która pragnąłem żeby trwała nieskończenie długo.'' ''Rozdział 5'' Twarz wroga przeraża mnie wtedy, gdy widzę, jak bardzo jest podobna do mojej. : Adrien Zamknąłem oczy, gdy usta dziewczyny spotkały się z moimi. Niechciałem żeby a chwila kiedykolwiek minęła. Nagle Marinette mocniej przyciągnęła mnie do siebie jakby bojąc się za chwile zniknę na zawsze. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko gdy zobaczyłem jak bardzo jej twarz jest czerwona, i resztkami mojego rozsądku oddzieliłem nas od siebie, po czym złączyłem nasze czoła ze sobą. Tym razem nasze serca grały w idealnej harmonii, jakby razem zostały nakręcone i jakby miały te same nuty do zagrania. – Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że umiesz tak dobrze całować – Szepnąłem gdy udało mi się unormować mój nierówny oddech. Uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko gdy twarz dziewczyny zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż wcześniej – No nie wstydź się – Mruknąłem lekko pochylając się bliżej dziewczyny gdy ta nagle zamiast powiedzieć cokolwiek wskazała na mój palący niewyobrażalnym bólem bok. Zakląłem w myślach, gdy dziewczyna szybko wstając pomknęła w stronę swojej szafy, z której wyciągnęła dosyć duże pudełko, które następnie przeniosła na łóżko. Gdy nastolatka była zajęta szukaniem czegoś pomiędzy półkami, kątem oka zerknąłem na miejsce, które zostało narażone na truciznę dochodzącą z pyska stworzenia, które mnie zaatakowało. Plagg na pewno nie będzie zadowolony, przeleciało mi przez myśl, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że dosyć spora część spandekswego stroju jest wyżarta przez kwas. – Nie ruszaj się – Nagle zanim zdążyłem zareagować poczułem jak dziewczyna wykorzystując moją nieuwagę przykłada do rany szmatkę nasączoną jakąś cieczą. Zanim zdążyłem zaprotestować poczułem jak rana piecze pod dotykiem nastolatki. Syknąłem cicho, gdy dziewczyna przesunęła dłoń wyżej – To nie wygląda za dobrze – Szepnęła, kucając przy mnie, aby mieć lepszy wgląd na ranę, która wciąż pulsowała niemiłosiernym bólem – Przynajmniej teraz znam odpowiedź jak się znalazłeś tutaj – Rzuciła wyciągając z pudełka małą buteleczkę, której zawartość wylała na nieubrudzoną krwią część ręcznika – Mam zgadywać? – Mruknęła spoglądając mi w oczy – Czy jednak sam mi powiesz jak oto wylądowałeś tuż pod moim oknem o 2 nad ranem? Momentalnie odwróciłem się w stronę zegara wiszącego na ścianie, jednocześnie powodując jeszcze większy ból w spalonym miejscu. Była prawie trzecia nad ranem, z bólem spojrzałem na dziewczynę, która jakby oczekując ode mnie klarownej odpowiedzi, wciąż wpatrywała się w moja twarz. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś nic o tym Biedronce? – Rzuciła kończąc przemywać rażącą czerwienią ranę – A skąd wiesz, że o tym nie wie? – Zapytałem lekko zdziwiony, na co Marinette na chwilę ucichła, by potem ponownie wrócić do poprzedniego tematu. – Powiedzmy, że nie wierzę żeby puściła Ciebie z takimi obrażeniami samemu do domu, do którego z resztą i tak wcale nie doszedłeś – Mruknęła, na co lekko prychnąłem pod nosem. – Urwałem się na krótki patrol – Rzuciłem – Po czym niespodziewanie, tuż nad moją głową przeleciało parę kul, potem spotkałem jakiegoś gostka, który stwierdził, że bardzo pociąga go mój urok osobisty i za kare mam mu oddać swoje Miraculum, żeby na sam koniec jeszcze natknąć się na zmutowanego kota wielkości tygrysa, który chyba na wżerał się jakiś kwasów, którymi truł wszystko w swojej okolicy – Powiedziałem lekko ironicznie na co dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z szokiem w oczach. – Marinette – Złapałem ją za ręce i zmusiłem żeby spojrzała w moje oczy – Proszę uważaj na siebie – Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy. – Chat, w coś Ty się wpakował? – Szepnęła spoglądając na wypalony ślad przy moim biodrze, na co lekko się uśmiechnąłem. – W nic z czego nie mógłbym się wyplątać – Uśmiechnąłem się zalotnie do dziewczyny, próbując podnieść ją na duchu – Takie jest życie super bohatera – Szepnąłem spoglądając na pierścień na, którym właśnie zniknęła trzecia poduszka, dziewczyna jakby znając moje myśli także spojrzała na rzecz, dzięki, której mogłem stać się Chat Noir’em – Nie wypuszczę Cię dopóki się nie upewnię, że Twoje rana jest zabezpieczona – Rzuciła tonem nieprzyjmującym protestu, jednocześnie uniemożliwiając mi powstanie z jej łóżka. – A jak masz zamiar to zrobić? – Mrugnąłem do niej na co jej policzki przybrały śmiesznej barwy. Czy naprawdę nie mogła rozmawiać ze mną w taki sposób, gdy byłem Adrienem? – Siadaj! – Rozkazała na co zakładając ręce za głowę, miałem zamiar wciąż wsłuchiwać się w słowa dziewczyny. – Usiadłem. Co dalej? – Mruknąłem, lekko przymykając oczy. Nastolatka na chwile ucichła, jakby zastanawiając się co powiedzieć, po czym naskoczyła na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą stwierdzeniem na temat zarazków, grasujących na dworze, oraz na nigdy niemytych powierzchniach. Oczywiście, jak mogłem to przewidywać, te słowa miały drugie dno, które wiązało się z zaopatrywaniem oparzenia, które chwile wcześniej próbowała oczyścić, bez powodowania jakiegokolwiek bólu na mojej twarzy. Szatynka, gdy tylko rozpiąłem swój kombinezon od razu, wbrew moim protestom ponownie odkaziła całą ranę po czym delikatnie ją zaopatrywała. Gdy znikała druga poduszka na moim pierścieniu właśnie mijała 4 godzina. Marinette, gdy tylko skończyła opatrywać mój bok, ponownie zaczęła dokładnie mnie ilustrować, jakby kontrolując, czy na pewno nie stało mi się coś jeszcze. Na jej czyn zrobiło mi się naprawdę ciepło w moim sercu, od wielu lat, nikt tak jak ona, nie okazał mi tak wiele ciepła w tak krótkim czasie. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem gdy Plagg gdzieś w moim umyśle, coraz bardziej się niepokoił. Ta to na pewno będzie mnie kosztować heroiczną ilość śmierdzącego sera w moim pokoju. Zanim Plagg ponownie dał o sobie znać, pożegnałem się z przyjaciółką, koleżanką, dziewczyną? Gdy byłem Adrienem, na każdy mój ruch reagowała jak spłoszona zwierzyna, a przy Chacie, zachowywała się normalnie? Była odważna oraz opanowana, naprawdę nigdy nie porównałbym jej do nieśmiałej dziewczynki która była za dnia w szkole. Być może nie tylko ja ubierałem maski, którymi zakrywałem swoje „ja” którego wszyscy ode mnie oczekiwali. Gdy już chciałem wyskoczyć przez okno, jeszcze na chwilę odwróciłem się w stronę dziewczyny, która patrzyła się na mnie spłoszonym wzrokiem. – Dziękuję Ci za pomoc – Uśmiechnąłem się do niej – Na pewno kiedyś się odwdzięczę – Powiedziałem czując jak zdarzenia tamtej nocy boleśnie odbijają się na moim stanie. – Nie musisz – Szepnęła cicho, zanim założyła ręką za swoje ucho kosmyk czarnych włosów. – Ale czy to nie przecież moje zadanie? Dbać o moją księżniczkę? – Zapytałem zalotnie posyłając w jej stronę jedno krótkie mrugnięcie okiem, po czym zniknąłem w ciemności nocy. : Następny dzień –'' Adrien'' '' Nad ranem obudził mnie znienawidzony budzik, którego miałem ochotę wyrzucić przez znajdujące się nieopodal okno. Resztką opanowania, wyłączyłem go po czym odłożyłem go na swoje prawowite miejsce. – Plagg? – Zapytałem przecierając moje oczy, które zapewne przez cały dzień będą zamykać się pod moją nieuwagę. Gdy nie usłyszałem żadnego odzewu na imię Kwami, zrzuciłem z siebie kołdrę po czym lekko stąpając po ziemi podszedłem do szafy z której wyciągnąłem świeże rzeczy, które następnie położyłem na łóżku. Gdy tylko ściągnąłem z siebie koszulkę, przypomniałem sobie o ranie, która zeszłej nocy spowodowała moją wizytę u Marinette. Zaraz, czy ja naprawdę ją pocałowałem? Nagle wszystkie wspomnienia z zeszłej nocy zaczęły się mieszać pomiędzy kompletnie mi nieznanymi przeżyciami. Złapałem się za głowę, gdy cały ten mentlik spowodował niewyobrażalny ból w tylnej jej części – O co tutaj chodzi? – Szepnąłem do siebie gdy ból przeminął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Żwawo odwróciłem się w stronę lustra w którym zobaczyłem swoje odbicie. Jednak coś tutaj się nie zgadzało. Spojrzałem na mój bok przy, którym nie znajdował się żaden ślad po oparzeniu. Momentalnie podniosłem wzrok do góry spoglądając w odbicie mojej twarzy. Pod moimi oczami nie było nawet śladu po nieprzespanej nocy – Plagg! – Zawołałem pragnąc aby małe Kwami wyszło z ukrycia, albo żeby chociaż dało znak, że jest w tym pomieszczeniu. Szybko spojrzałem na półki, na których zawsze kładłem wszystkie swoje szkolne podręczniki, jednak na ich miejscu panowała pustka, tak jakby ktoś je wcześniej zabrał. Szybko się odwróciłem spoglądając przez okno z którego miałem widok na sąsiednią ulicę. Pomimo tak wczesnej godziny ludzie, krzątali się już na straganach, oraz otwierali sklepy i kawiarenki. Spojrzałem z bólem w oczach na moją prawą rękę na której powinien znajdować się pierścień który jako jedyny był w stanie zwrócić mi odebraną wolność. Poczułem ukłucie w sercu gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że na mojej ręce nie znajdowało się nic. Nagle niczym marionetka odwróciłem się w stronę lustra, i zbliżyłem się do niego. Wśród wiosennych promyków odbijających się w jego tafli, dostrzegłem chłopaka. Szatyna, na którego twarzy połyskiwały lekkie złote pasy. Przyłożyłem prawą dłoń do krawędzi lustra, a nastolatek przede mną uczynił to samo. Z szokiem wpatrywałem się w jego złote oczy, które były mi tak znajome, jednak nie umiałem dopasować ich do jakiejkolwiek znanej mi twarzy. Skupiłem swój wzrok na jego tęczówkach i nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że z każdą chwilą ich kolor coraz bardziej się pogłębiałby po chwili znów wrócić do barwy poprzedniej. Lekko przetarłem swoje oczy. Kim on był? Ponownie spojrzałem w lustro, w którym winno być moje odbicie. Tym razem nie ujrzałem w nim chłopaka a stworzenie, które rodem przypominało to, które mnie goniło zeszłej nocy. Nagle odwróciłem wzrok, gdy monstrum skierowało swoje srebrne oczy w moim kierunku. W jednym momencie wszystkie włosy na moim karku się zjeżyły. Sam jego wzrok był paraliżujący, nie mówiąc już o samym jej wyglądzie, kłach i ostrych niczym szpikulcach pazurach. Cofnąłem się do tyłu pragnąc usunąć z moich wspomnień obraz potwora – Plagg!?! – Zawołałem, gdy obraz zamazując się pokazał moją postać. Jednak ponownie jedyne co mi odpowiedziało to głuche i niekończące się echo w moim pokoju. Rozdział 6 Przyjaźń pomiędzy kobietą, a mężczyzna istnieje, dopóki jedna osoba utrzymuje w tajemnicy swoją miłość do drugiej. :Adrien – ADRIEN! – Nagle poczułem jak na moją twarz wylewa się lodowata ciecz, która od razu obudziła wszystkie moje zmysły z koszmaru. Gdy tylko udało mi się otworzyć oczy, zobaczyłem nad sobą latające Kwami, które w swoich łapkach trzymało przynajmniej 6 razy większe od niego samego wiaderko. Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej usiadłem, przecierając mocno moje zaspane oczy. Pomimo tego, że spałem z 3 godziny to czułem się jakbym przez ostatnie parę dni nie widział poduszki i mojego łóżka na oczy. – Plagg? – Zapytałem gdy obraz przed moimi oczami przestał być aż tak bardzo zamglony – Co się ze mną dzieje? – Podniosłem głowę lekko do góry tak aby spoglądać prosto na stworzenie, które samo nie wyglądało na takie które by znało odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Przeszłość nie jest krainą, którą tak łatwo opuścić – Usłyszałem krótki szept po którym Kwami podleciał do okno, za które lekko wyjrzał jakby poszukując czegoś, co zagubiło się gdzieś tam, dawno temu – Pod żadnym warunkiem, nie rób niczego pochopnie – Jego uszy lekko oklapły w dół, gdy wypowiedział te słowa – Musimy się szybko skontaktować z Biedronką – Mruknął nagle jakby powracając do starego siebie – Tikki już nadchodzę! – Krzyknął na cały pokój po czym rzucił w moją stronę stertę jakiś czystych rzeczy, a gdy wpatrywałem się na niego z szokiem w oczach tylko zganił mnie słowami które jeszcze bardziej wprawiły mnie w osłupienie – CO TY TAK SIEDZISZ TIKK… TO ZNACZY SERA ZABRAKNIE MI NA ŚNIADANIU! :Marinette – Poprzedni dzień (będę skakać jak jakaś sarenka xD), a raczej noc. – Tikki, co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? – Siadając na łóżku, zapytałam lecącego w moją stronę stworzonka. – Uratowałaś mu życie – Powiedziała podlatując do mnie i przytulając się do mojego policzka – Gdyby nie Ty, to nie wiadomo czy by dożył poranka! – Powiedziała posyłając w moją stronę jeden z jej pokrzepiających uśmiechów, na który, na mojej twarzy także pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Nie chodzi mi o samą pomoc – Mruknęłam zakrywając dłońmi twarz, która zapewne zrobiła się czerwieńsza od buraka – O pocałunek? – Na słowa Tikki momentalnie podskoczyłam. Czy tylko ja nigdy nie reagowałam normalnie na jakiekolwiek tematy związane z bliższymi kontaktami z innymi? – Marinette musisz zrozumieć, że nie wiem nawet jak bardzo byś nie zaprzeczała, jednak coś do niego czujesz – Kwami usiadła na moim ramieniu. – Tikki ale ja kocham Adriena – Powiedziałam opierając się dłońmi o swoje kolana. – Serce nie sługa – Tikki rzuciła lecąc do mojego biurka – Tikki? – Przerwałam nagle Kwami gdy ona, już chciała zacząć swój wykład na temat młodzieńczej miłości – A nie wiesz może czegoś, na temat tego czegoś co mogło go zaatakować? – Zapytałam spoglądając prosto w małą twarzyczkę stworzonka. – Marinette na tym świecie jest wiele niewyjaśnionych spraw – Kwami zaczęła łapiąc w swoje małe łapki ciasteczko leżące na talerzyku obok klawiatury mojego komputera – Niektóre mogą nawet nigdy nie zostać rozwiązane. – Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta sytuacja może się powtórzyć – Powiedziałam zdając sobie sprawę z powagi całej sytuacji – Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie będę musiała naciskać Chat’a żeby powiedział mi coś więcej na ten temat gdy będę Biedronką – Skierowałam swój wzrok na okno, przez które wbijało się do pokoju blade światło księżyca oświetlające moja twarz. :Adrien Gdy dotarłem do szkoły, byłem już po wypiciu 2 energetyków, które nawet pomimo swojej piorunującej reklamy, wcale nie poprawiły mojej sytuacji. W sumie w pewnym momencie się zastanawiałem nawet czy sama ich reklama nie rozbudziłaby mnie bardziej niż one same… – Adrien!? – Gdzieś za sobą usłyszałem znajomy mi głos, jednak przez moje w połowie uśpione zmysły nie byłem nawet w stanie dopasować go do znanej mi osoby. Wolnym ruchem przyłożyłem do ust puszkę, z której miałem zamiar upić kolejny łyk świństwa, które jeszcze zamiast jakkolwiek mi pomagać, to jeszcze bardziej mnie usypiało swoim odorem. Niestety gdy tylko otworzyłem usta żeby upić chociaż łyka, ktoś oparł się o mnie przez co cała ciecz wylądowała na całej mojej twarzy, oczywiście nie licząc miejsca do którego miała trafić… – O sorry stary. Chcesz może chusteczkę? – Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę do kogo należał wcześniej wołający mnie głos. – No jakbyś miał – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, modląc się żeby to była jedyna niespodzianka czyhająca dzisiaj na mnie, – Coś Ty dzisiaj taki niewyspany? – Gdy właśnie wycierałem swoją twarz, Nino zadał mi pytanie, na które jednak wolałem uniknięcia jakiejkolwiek wypowiedzi – Wczoraj wieczorem miałem sesję zdjęciową – Zacząłem, na co Nino niemalże od razu mi przerwał – Ten Twój tatuś w końcu Cię wykończy – Chłopak gdzieś za mną mruknął lekko kręcąc głową na znak dezaprobaty. – Ale tym razem to nie była jego wina- Mruknąłem próbując nie spowodować wizyty mojego przyjaciela w domu z pod tekstem na temat „Jak bardzo wykańcza Pan swojego syna”. Co by skończyło się prawdopodobnie incydentem podobnym jak wtedy gdy Nino zmienił się w Bańkora, bądź w coś jeszcze gorszego, czego wolałbym uniknąć nawet za koszt chodzenia do tej szkoły … Moja tożsamość. Nie wiedział o niej nikt, i chciałem żeby tak zostało, a jednak taka wizyta Nina w moim domu a potem widok rany na moim boku, jak dla mnie postawiłby to pod dużym znakiem zapytania… – Po prostu wczoraj trochę się zasiedziałem przy jednej grze – Rzuciłem przypominając sobie o dosyć wciągającej grze, którą ostatnio mi pożyczył Max – To rzadkość żeby Ciebie cos tak wciągnęło żebyś wieczorami w to pogrywał! – Brunet nagle podrapał się pod brodą, jakby węsząc jakiś podstęp. – Wiem! Sam się aż zdziwiłem, gdy zachciało mi się w to grać! – Podrapałem się lekko za głową prawą ręką, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Gdy poprawiłem torbę będącą na moim barku, poczułem lekkie pieczenie w okolicy mojego boku. No tak, pomimo wielkiej pomocy Marinette, rana wciąż piekła, gdy pracowałem mięśniami graniczącymi z raną. Odetchnąłem, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego że Biedronka na pewno to zobaczy. – Alya! – Nino nagle szturchnął mnie właśnie w ten bok, jakby dając mi znać o tym kto idzie w naszą stronę. Gdy jego łokieć styknął się z rannym miejscem, ścisnąłem mocno zęby, mając nadzieje, że chłopak nie zauważy nagłej zmiany – Cześc Alya – Rzuciłem, mając ochotę skulić się z bólu na podłodze. – Część – Dziewczyna z uśmiechem podeszła do nas – Widzieliście gdzieś Marinette? – Lekko spojrzałem na chłopaka stojącego obok mnie, któremu odebrało mowę na widok brunetki – Nie, a stało się coś? – Zapytałem ratując skórę mojemu przyjacielowi, który zapewne odzyska możliwość mowy dopiero, kiedy zabrzmi dzwonek na lekcje… – Znaczy się – Brunetka lekko się zawahała – No ten, wczoraj wydawała się cos przygaszona, jak z nią rozmawiałam – Zaczęła. – Przygaszona? – Zapytałem. Przecież gdy się z nią spotkałem wcale się taka niw wydawała – Może porostu humoru nie miała? – Spojrzałem na dziewczynę na co ta lekko pokręciła głową – Marinette, rzadko kiedy daje się ponieść emocjom, jeżeli chodzi o jej humory – Stwierdziła – Może porostu się spóźni – Posłała w naszą stronę krótki uśmiech – Dzięki w każdym razie – Rzuciła gdy skierowała się w stronę szafek, gdzie trzymaliśmy swoje książki. – Nino – Nagle spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela, który rozpłynął się w kolorowych snach wpatrując się w nastolatkę – Jest cudna? Nieprawdaż? – Zapytał jeszcze rozmarzonym, pół szeptem, który miał być zapewne słyszalny tylko'' dla niego'', a nie do mnie i paru osób otaczających nas. – Dobra Romeo – Pociągnąłem chłopaka za koszulkę w stronę sali naszej fizyczki – Potem sobie pomarzysz – Rzuciłem rozglądając się na dziewczyną, która zeszłej nocy ratowała moje życie – No bo wielki Agrest o nikim nie marzy, to ja też nie mogę! – Czy wspominałem, że czasami Nino potrafi zachowywać się niczym małe dziecko któremu zabrało się lizaka? – Chociaż nie. Jak tam z Twoją Biedroneczką? – Tak ten dzień na pewno się skończy jedną wielką tragedią … Rozdział 7 Są rzeczy, o których chciałoby się krzyczeć, ale nie można. Bo człowiek, za bardzo kocha. Tajemnica… Ty też ją masz, prawda? : : Marinette – 7.00 – Jeszcze 5 minut – Wysapałam zakrywając głowę poduszką, gdy usłyszałam znajomy, znienawidzony dźwięk, budzika, który byłby w stanie obudzić całą armię żołnierzy. Ale nastolatki to już nie… – Tikki – Mruknęłam, prosząc siły wyższe, żeby przekazały Kwami, żeby uciszyła to urządzenie z piekła rodem. – Marinette – Nagle poczułam, jak ciepły puszysty koc, którym byłam okryta, zjeżdża ze mnie zapewne za sprawą małego stworzonka, które ostatnim czasy, objęło się zadania aby nie dopuścić do, jeszcze większej ilości spóźnień na lekcje, niż już miałam… – Jeszcze sekundka – Skuliłam się jednocześnie próbując przywrócić mi mój sen, który zaczął się już rozpływać w natłoku wczorajszych wspomnień, lekko otworzyłam oczy, i usiadłam, spoglądając na Kwami, która przyglądała się mi z lekkim szokiem wymalowanym na jej małej twarzyczce. – To się stało naprawdę? – Zapytałam na co stworzonko lekko przytaknęło główką – Tikki, dzisiaj wieczorem muszę się spotkać z Chatem – Spojrzałam na Kwami, która spoglądała na mnie z bólem w oczach – A nawet jeżeli nie przyzna mi się do tego co się stało, gdy będę Biedronką, to zmuszę go żeby zjawił się gdy będę Marinette – Powiedziałam zdesperowana – To się źle skończy – Usłyszałam lekki jęk ze strony mojej Kwami, której raczej nie spodobał się mój pomysł – Nie mamy wyboru – Lekko spojrzałam na nią na co ta lekko przytaknęła głową – Tylko pamiętaj, że wszystko ma swoje skutki – Rzuciła – Może nie odczujesz ich teraz, ale potem na pewno. – Wiem o tym, Tikki i właśnie się tego najbardziej boję – Spojrzałam w kierunku okna przez, które wczoraj wyskoczył z mojego pokoju, mój partner – Czemu to wszystko musi być tak skomplikowane? : : Adrien – 8.05 – Proszę otworzyć podręczniki na stronie trzydziestej – Posłusznie otworzyłem książkę na stronie wskazanej przez naszą nauczycielkę od fizyki, po czym ponownie pogrążyłem się w myślach na temat stworzenia, które widocznie nie lubiło mnie tak samo bardzo jak jego właściciel. Położyłem się na ławce, opierając się o skrzyżowane dłonie, tak żeby mieć widok na naszą nauczycielkę, która próbowała wytłumaczyć naszej klasie soczewki, jak działają i coś tam jeszcze. Ziewnąłem lekko, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że na ostatniej lekcji mówiła o tym samym. – Marinette Dupain-Cheng- Nagle podskoczyłem gdy nauczycielka odwracając się prawie wykrzyczała pełne imię mojej przyjaciółki, która cichaczem próbowała dostać się na swoje prawowite miejsce. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie – Nieśmiało rzuciła na co nauczycielka lekko pokiwała głową w akcje dezaprobaty – Zajmij swoje miejsce – Powiedziała, ponownie wracając do tłumaczenia jak obliczyć ilość dioptrii potrzebnych w okularach dla poszczególnych wad. Gdy dziewczyna się tylko odwróciła, ja od razu spojrzałem na nią kątem swojego oka. Pod jej oczami były widoczne małe wory, a na jej policzkach widniały różowe rumieńce, które prawdopodobnie były spowodowane biegiem do szkoły. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Może wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że ukrywa coś. W końcu, zachowywała się normalnie – Gapisz się – Nagle Nino mruknął do mnie półszeptem na co ja spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata. – Na co niby?! – Chłopak lekko pokręcił oczami. – Nie na co ale na kogo – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Nino, powiedz mi proszę wartość ogniskowej w okularach mających 5 Dioptri – Chłopak z szokiem popatrzył na nauczycielkę – Chciałam przypomnieć że za tydzień mamy z tego sprawdzian – Zaczęła, gdy ja szybko napisałem w zeszycie parę obliczeń po czym delikatnie dałem znać Nino gdzie znajduje się wynik. – 20 centymetrów – Mruknął na co fizyczka, spojrzała na mnie lekko podejrzanie, po czym wróciła do tłumaczenia nowych pojęć. – Wiesz o co mi chodziło – Rzucił – Poza tym co Wy oboje tacy zmęczeni jesteście? Może jednak robiłeś coś innego niż grałeś w gry. Albo … – Nino nagle przerwał – Może grałeś w nie u niej! – Nino proszę Cię – Mruknąłem – Bo zaraz ja będę się nabijał z tego jak próbujesz zarwać do Alya’i. – Czyli jednak coś jest! – Uderzyłem się ręką w czoło – Gdyby nic nie było to nie zro-bił-byś sobie nic z tego! – Chłopak zaakcentował rękoma niektóre słowa. Spojrzałem z politowaniem na chłopaka, który bawił się w najlepsze, wyobrażając sobie mnie i Marinette razem, zapewne w jakieś restauracji albo Bóg wie gdzie jeszcze. – Nino – Zacząłem próbując pozbyć się wspomnienia pocałunku, który nagle powrócił do moich myśli niczym bumerang. Lekko się zarumieniłem przypominając sobie delikatność jej ust. Nie zaraz stop! Zmusiłem się do myślenia o wszystkim, byle nie o niej, jednak każda rzecz kojarzyła mi się z jej dobrocią, nieśmiałością, a niekiedy i odwagą. Wypuściłem z gardła jeden cichy pomruk. To zaczynało być naprawdę uciążliwe. Nie dość, że ostatnio zauważyłem jak bardzo zaczynam zachowywać się jak jakiś kudłaty kot wżerający jakiś cuchnący ser to jeszcze, przez moje myśli wciąż przemykały mi zdjęcia dziewczyny, która za dnia unikała mnie jak ognia, za to kiedy byłem Chat’em była gotowa stawić się w mojej obronie. Nagle moje myśli przerwał obiekt, wiercący się w wewnętrznej kieszeni mojej bluzy. Gdy upewniłem się że nikt nie patrzy, udałem, że czegoś szukam i lekko zajrzałem do niej. – Plagg!? – Szepnąłem przestraszony gdy zorientowałem się że miejsce w którym przeważnie ukrywał się Kwami świeciło pustką, niczym to opakowanie po serze, które zostawił ostatnio pod moim łóżkiem. Ser oczywiście nie miał innej opcji niż jego zniknięcie, co niestety nie podziałało na smród mu towarzyszący. Rozdział 8 Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu rozpocznie się tak jak każdy inny… : : Adrien Gdy tylko uświadomiłem sobie, że moje małe Kwami, urwało się na krótki spacerek podczas lekcji fizyki, o mało nie zapadłem na zawał. Kląłem sam do siebie w myślach. Tuż to mój koniec będzie, przeleciało mi przez myśl gdy gdzieś na wysokości mojej powieszonej torby śmignął czarny cień, za którym pojawiła się równie szybko jak i zniknęła czerwona plama. Adrien uspokój się, w moich myślach powtarzałem te słowa niczym mantrę, która jednak zamiast działać na mnie uspokajająco to jeszcze bardziej denerwowała i tak już wystarczająco podburzone moje wewnętrzne „ja”. Niestety kiedy tylko próbowałem się obrócić, żeby zorientować się, co mój mały przyjaciel knuje napotykałem wzrok mojej fizyczki, która nieustannie się na mnie wpatrywała, jakby jeszcze przed czasem zwęszyła, że coś kombinuje. Gdy nauczycielka spojrzała ponownie na tablicę, już chciałem się odwrócić do tyłu, ale Nino zaczął wlepiać we mnie swoje oczy, jakbym nagle zaczął świecić jakimiś neonami – O co chodzi? – Zapytałem na co brunet, zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami – Wiesz chyba ten obraz pozorny występuje też w tych okularach (pozdro dla kumatych;)) – rzucił i ściągnął je z nosa po czym zaczął je przecierać, jakby znalazła się na nich duża plama która utrudniała mu widzenie – Wydawało mi się że obok okna latało takie czarne coś – Nagle zakaszlałem – Ej stary nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytał na co spojrzałem na niego ze strachem w duszy. – Na razie nic – Jednak w myślach dodałem jeszcze jedno stwierdzenie, ale nie wiadomo co będzie potem… Nagle gdzieś z tyłu usłyszałem głośny huk, oraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie był on skutkiem pojawienia się Plagg’a. Momentalnie się odwróciłem, modląc się żeby nikt nie zobaczył wielbiciela sera. Jednak gdy tylko spojrzałem do tyłu, osłupiałem. Zamiast Plagg’a zobaczyłem Marinette, leżąca na ziemi, jednocześnie spoglądając spłoszonym wzrokiem na wszystkich wokół niej. Mógłbym przysiądź, że coś ukrywała w rękach. Nagle po moim plecach przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. A JEŻELI ONA ZŁAPAŁA PLAGG'A?! – Marinette, zostaniesz na przerwie – Nagle nauczycielka przerwała tą nieprzyjemną ciszę. Lekko przerażonym wzrokiem wpatrywałem się w dziewczynę, która prawie niezauważalnie schowała Plagg’a do kieszeni. To będzie koniec! Już miałem ochotę się załamać gdy poczułem jak coś ciągnie mnie za kraniec mojej bluzy. Momentalnie spojrzałem w dół, nawet nie zważając na to jak mogłoby to wyglądać z boku. Jednak gdy zobaczyłem Kwami, które w najlepsze wcina jakiś ser, zapewne zwinięty komuś z kanapki, pomyślałem, że wybuchnę. Adrian uspokój się policz do trzech. Jeden, dwa – Proszę żebyście wyjęli karteczki. Kartkóweczka- Trzy…Cała klasa nagle jęknęła w zgodnym rytmie, a ja spoglądałem na nauczycielkę, która prawdopodobnie, w środku aż skakała z radości. Ale w końcu to nauczycielka fizyki. Ona nie mogła być miła, nawet gdy miała dobry humor. : : Adrien (potem xD) – Nino! – Gdy popijałem 5 puszkę napoju energetycznego nagle usłyszałem Alya’e, która prawdopodobnie, nie miała pojęcia, jak takie stwierdzenie może podziałać na jego odbiorcę. Lekko potrząsnąłem napojem znajdującym się w niebieskiej puszce. – Alya! – Chłopak się rozpromienił, na co lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Jestem ciekaw ile zdań wypowie zanim się zatnie tak jak rano – Nie widzieliście gdzieś Marinette? – Zachłysnąłem się cuchnącą na kilometr substancją. Zanim zdążyłem odkaszlnąć oboje skierowali na mnie swoje ciekawskie'' wzroki'' (xD). – Znaczy się no, rano ją widzieliśmy – Nino zaczął, nawet się aż tak bardzo nie zacinając. Spojrzałem kątem oka na stołówkę w której się znajdowaliśmy. W ciągu 25 minutowej przerwy, prawie wszystkie klasy się tutaj gromadziły, żeby w spokoju zjeść swoje drugie śniadanie. A w tłumie nas otaczającym trudno byłoby znaleźć nawet naszego nauczyciela wf, który do najchudszych osób wcale nie należał… Oparłem się o ścianę i zacząłem spokojnie upijać po łyku, substancji, bez której wątpię żeby byłbym w stanie w ogóle się z łóżka podnieść – A może poszła do łazienki czy coś? – Nino nagle rzucił, na co Alya, podrapała się po brodzie – Dzisiaj coś jest nieuchwytna – Rzuciła na co lekko się uśmiechnąłem pod nosem. Zanim zdążyłem upić kolejny łyk, nagle poczułem jak „ktoś„ upada prosto na mnie, jednocześnie rozsypując wszystkie kartki, które niósł w dłoniach. Nawet się nie zastanawiając kucnąłem i pomogłem zbierać tej osobie kartki, już miałem dosyć sporą część ich podać ich właścicielowi gdy podniosłem głowę do góry, i moje oczy spotkały się z niebieskimi źrenicami dziewczyny. – Marinette! – Alya nagle przytuliła nastolatkę do siebie, jednocześnie przerywając nasz kontakt wzrokowy – Gdzieś Ty się dzisiaj podziewała! – Spojrzała na nią karcąco, na co dziewczyna lekko drapiąc się za głową mruknęła – No Pani Strauss, za karę kazała mi zanieść parę rzeczy do dyrektora – Uśmiechnęła się lekko – Tylko, że niestety on potem kazał mi to zanieść do sekretarki a sekretarka nie mogła tego przyjąć bo brakowało podpisu naszej wychowawczyni, no i teraz wracam z powrotem do sekretarki – Rzuciła na co podałem jej do rąk, resztę dokumentów, które pozbierałem z ziemi. Lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie gdy spojrzałem na jej usta. – Adrien – Nino nagle pociągnął mnie lekko do tyłu zza bluzę – Ej mam taki mały plan co Ty na to? – Szepnął mi do ucha na co ja spojrzałem na niego jak na wariata – Dobry plan? Niby na co? – Chłopak wyglądał jakbym chwile temu dał mu z Plaskacza w policzek. – Jesteś jeszcze bardziej ślepy niż nasza historyczka! – Wyrzucił ręce w górę – No to jestem – Mruknąłem spoglądając w stronę dziewczyn, które śmiały się w najlepsze z zachowania chłopaka. Oczywiście nie śmiałyby się tak doniośle gdyby wiedziały o co dokładnie mu chodziło. A ja wcale nie miałem zamiaru wpakowywać się w jego pomysły, które w większości kończyły się tak że musieliśmy przed czymś uciekać. Taka rada na przyszłość. Jeżeli Nino mówi że ma jakiś dobry pomysł to należy wykupić pełną polisę na życie… Ignorując protesty chłopaka podszedłem do dziewczyn – A w ogóle czego te dokumenty dotyczą? – Spojrzałem na Marinette, modląc się tylko w duchu, żebym nie zaczął wpatrywać się w jej oczy, które swoim kolorem przypominały mi otwarty ocean, oraz tak wiele dla mnie znaczącą wolność. Przy niej czułem się jakbym znał ją prawie przez całe życie, chociaż wciąż mnie zaskakiwała, mój umysł wciąż twierdził, że ją zna. Lekko potrząsnąłem głową, próbując wyrzucić z mojego umysłu myśli, które potem doprowadziłyby mnie do prawdopodobnie lekko krempującej sytuacji. – W przyszłym tygodniu mamy mieć wycieczkę do jakiejś uczelni – Powiedziała przeglądając jedną z kartek – A to są jakieś zgody i dokumenty – Dodała. Lekko się uśmiechnąłem, już chciałem coś powiedzieć, gdy poczułem, jak coś w mojej kieszeni bluzy, niecierpliwie się porusza, jakby zostało opanowane przez nie do opanowania chichot. Lekko podrapałem się za głową po czym rzuciłem dziewczynom na od chodnie cześć, i skierowałem się szybko w stronę Nino, który niecierpliwie potupywał już lewą stopą. – To od kiedy się spotykacie? – Nino zapytał się na co ja o mało się nie zapadłem pod ziemię. Plagg nagle zaczął się śmiać na całego jednocześnie, wydając z mojej kieszeni dziwne dźwięki. – Wiesz musze iść do toalety – Rzuciłem przepraszająco i pognałem do najbliższej łazienki – Przed miłością nie uciekniesz – Usłyszałem za sobą głos Nina – Przed Marinette też – Plagg rzucił po czym zaczął śmiać się w najlepsze, jednocześnie obracając się na wszystkie strony w mojej kieszeni. – Hahaha – Mruknąłem ironicznie – Bardzo śmieszne – Nie zrozumiesz – Plagg wyleciał z mojej kieszeni i znalazł się centralnie przed moją twarzą, jednocześnie, ścierając z twarzy łzy, które zostały wywołane nieopanowanym śmiechem – Wy ludzie jesteście tacy śmieszni – Kwami ponownie zaczęło się śmiać, na co ja tylko uderzyłem się dłonią w czoło – Ale spokojnie, może kiedyś zrozumiesz o co mi chodzi – Mój kolega wydawał się dzisiaj w iście boskim humorze – Może zamiast się tak śmiać, uspokoiłbyś się tak żebym mógł spokojnie na lekcje wrócić?! – Warknąłem lekko wytrącony z równowagi, na co Kwami nadal lekko się śmiejąc zniknęło w swojej kryjówce. : : Adrien, znowu trochę później xD Odetchnąłem z ulga gdy znalazłem się w swoim ciepłym i miękkim łóżku. – Chciałem tylko zauważyć, że masz się spotkać z Biedronką dzisiaj – Plagg nagle usiadł mi na głowie jednocześnie przypominając mi o patrolu. – 10 minut – Mruknąłem na co Kwami podleciało do szafy, z której wyciągnęło jeden ze swoich serów. Oczywiście nawet ten ser działał lepiej niż te głupie energetyki, i po chwili stałem rozbudzony, na środku pokoju, wpatrując się w lustro, w którym ostatnim czasie widziałem swoją kopię. – Plagg? – Zapytałem, gdy stworek akurat pałaszował swój przysmak. – A wiesz może coś na temat tygrysów? – Kwami nagle przestało jeść swój ser, i zaczęło wpatrywać się we mnie ze strachem malującym się w jego zielonych oczach. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania